


You're only sleeping

by Kima



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kima/pseuds/Kima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the first of many nights out in the wilderness – but they don’t know that yet. And camping in the middle of an ongoing war with a princess and a little kid in tow? This adventure won't be an easy one... but there's nothing a family can't survive, even if they're not related by blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're only sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Here I was innocently playing FF9 on my phone and suddenly there’s this scene where Vivi is brought in by a bunch of Lindblum soldiers and… HELLO?! He’s a little kid!! So of course all my motherly feelings awoke and somehow turned into this oneshot.

It’s the first of many nights out in the wilderness – but they don’t know that yet. They’re already exhausted from the journey to Lindblum and they didn’t even have time to rest properly before they took off again, a quest for the unknown, escaping Alexandria’s forces and wandering off to who knows where. Zidane doesn’t even know if they will arrive anywhere – for now they’re camped somewhere out in the open plains between Gizamaluke’s Grotto and Lindblum, surrounded by Mist. He’s guarding the campfire, throwing glances at the tent now and then.

Dagger has nearly fallen asleep on her feet and he’s pretty sure that Vivi has been sleepwalking by the time he called a stop for the night. So Zidane has volunteered for first watch (and probably second watch too, he refuses to wake a little boy to sit all alone in the dark and guard the camp). He’s used to not sleeping. He can do it.

He suppresses a yawn and takes another swig of the coffee he swiped from one of the guards in the Royal Wing, wrinkling his nose at the bitter taste. He hates coffee, can’t understand why Cinna is so addicted to the stuff. But eh, it helps him stay awake until he can get some shuteye. He’ll survive, Dagger and Vivi need sleep a lot more than he does.

Another yawn escapes him but he nearly chokes on it when a tiny, shy voice behind him quietly calls his name. He turns around and looks up into Vivi’s wide, glowing eyes.

“Hey buddy… Why aren’t you asleep?” He frowns up at the boy, instinctively checking him for any visible injuries. Vivi lowers his head until the brim of his pointy hat hides his face completely and plays with his hands, clearly uncomfortable. Zidane hesitates just a tiny moment before patting the patch of slightly drier grass next to him and saying,

“Hey, c’mon, sit down. Nightmare?” Vivi nods silently before plopping down next to him. Zidane wraps an arm around the boy and pulls him closer, half to reassure Vivi and half to warm himself a bit. The nights out in the plains are wet and misty and generally disgusting but some human warmth and a campfire can do wonders.

“It was just a dream, bud,” Zidane says softly. “You’re safe here with me and Dagger. We won’t let anyone harm you, promise.” Vivi just nods his head but his body is still incredibly tense, almost rigid. Zidane glances at him and adds,

“You know, I used to have the worst nightmares when I was your age. Of scary dragons biting my tail and…” He pokes that one spot just below Vivi’s ribs that he just _knows_ to be the boy’s weak spot. A high, near hysterical squeal escapes the little black mage before Zidane attacks him with a vicious bout of tickling that leaves the boy gasping and giggling and writhing on the wet grass.

“N-No!,” he yelps, trying to escape the thief’s tickling hands. Another giggly squeal rings through the air before Zidane leans back with a grin and eyes the boy.

“Better?” Vivi wipes some tears from the corners of his eyes and lets Zidane help him sit up again, before nodding.

“Thanks, Zidane.” The thief grins and gently elbows the little mage. Vivi ducks his head and elbows him back a little but then he sighs and looks away again.

“Zidane…”

“Hm?”

“… I’m scared.” Zidane looks at the boy, worry edged on the tired lines of his face. He opens his mouth to ask what his tiny friend is scared of but thinks better of it, lets the boy talk in his own pace. And it pays off, Vivi stays quiet for a bit but then continues,

“Those… Lindblum soldiers. They’d… They would’ve… hurt me if not for…” He shivers. “I don’t want to be treated like that anymore. I. I…” And there’s the problem. The boy’s body is racked by sobs and whimpers a split second alter and Zidane doesn’t even think before he has pulled the little mage into a tight hug. He strokes over his shivering back, can feel hot tears on the exposed skin of his arms and tries to murmur encouragements and nice things but it seems like all his words just make it worse. So he just shuts up and continues to hold Vivi, not knowing what else to do.

It seems like hours later that the boy finally calms down but he doesn’t let go of Zidane, hiding his face against the thief’s chest and shoulder. He sometimes forgets just how _young_ Vivi is. Not that Zidane is much more than a teenager, just shy of seventeen himself. But Vivi… Vivi in all his wide-eyed innocence, his kind curiosity… He’s just a little kid. A child. Children aren’t supposed to be caught up in war, aren’t supposed to fear for their lives and run away from soldiers. Children are supposed to be at home, tucked up in beds with warm meals and a loving family.

He suddenly and viciously hates the universe for robbing Vivi of the only parent he’s ever known and throwing the tiny guy out in the open, cruel world. He tightens his hug and grinds his teeth a little before schooling his face into a soft, brotherly expression so he doesn’t scare the boy.

“I won’t let them,” he promises quietly. “I swear to you, nobody will treat you like that ever again, not as long as I’m alive. I’ll protect you, Vivi, I promise.” He wishes he could give him more, could return his grandfather to him, could give him a safe and quiet life somewhere far away from this mess they somehow ended up in. But he can’t. He’s just a thief, not even an adult himself.

The only thing he can do is look after him while they’re on this crazy quest that still might turn out to be a wild goose chase. So that’s what he will do.

They stay like this, Zidane’s arms wrapped around Vivi’s plump and soft form and the boy leaning on his chest. After some time, the thief hears soft snores from the little bundle of black magic on his lap and smiles a little.

He can’t do much for him. But this? Being a big brother, holding a kid who’s all alone and scared? That, he can do. And he’ll do it gladly.

 

* * *

 

When Dagger emerges from the tent close to dawn, she finds both boys still seated in front of the campfire. Vivi is sleeping soundly in Zidane’s lap and the thief’s eyes are on half-mast, he’s clearly having trouble to stay awake. The princess’s lips twitch into the sad semblance of a smile and she kneels down next to them, carefully touching Zidane’s shoulder.

“Hey.” He blinks up at her, half asleep.

“Ohhh~,” he hums with that stupidly charming smile. “What a sight for sore eyes…” She rolls her eyes and nods towards the tent.

“Go to sleep,” she tells him. “I know you stayed awake for more than your shift.”

“Can’t,” he mumbles back, head already resting on top of Vivi’s hat. “The li’l guy’s asleep, don’t wanna…” A wide, unattractive yawn. “Don’t wanna… wake him…”

“Come on.” She leans over and takes Vivi in her arms, struggling just the tiniest bit with his unexpected weight. For someone so small, he’s heavier than he looks. If she sways a bit, Zidane is kind enough not to mention it. Instead, he climbs to his feet and takes the sleeping boy out of her arms again, carrying him back to the tent carefully. She follows him, making sure that none of them falls. Together, they somehow wrangle the boy back into the tent, wrap him in a blanket. Vivi continues snoring peacefully, fingers still tangled in Zidane’s ridiculous necktie so the thief has no choice but to follow him into the land of dreams because of course he’s fast asleep too the second his head touches the makeshift pillow they made out of their packs.

Dagger shakes their head fondly at them and crawls out of the tent again, stretches herself once she’s outside. She throws a final glance at the sleeping boys and smiles for what feels like the first time since… ages.

Maybe, just maybe… they will all be alright.


End file.
